Breaking and Entering B&E
by Appocollege
Summary: A short prequel to Chaos Rising of season 3 episode 2. After escaping one threat Boyd and Erica find themselves in a new and more perilous situation. This consist of some back story on Boyd.Character development we have not seen in the show. Feel free to rate or comment here or tweet me @Appocollege on twitter.Enjoy


Breaking and Entering B&E

After escaping from Gerard, Boyd and Erica find themselves running through the  
woods looking for salvation. While running they are confronted by a new pack, a  
pack of alphas.

They had us surrounded. Erica was breathing heavy, she still hadn't completely  
recovered from being tortured by the old man. I wasn't in much better shape but  
these guys did not look as though they were in a talking mood. They bared their  
claws, so I bared mine. I looked over to Erica and the look of fear on her face  
motivated me to focus. I had to stay grounded to protect her. She was my anchor.

The girl made the first move. She attempted a round house kick at Erica's head  
but I caught her leg. I noticed she had no shoes, claws displayed on her toes as  
well. This distraction gave the big one enough time to claw my back and kick me  
to the ground. He placed me in a choke hold and faced me towards Erica. Two  
others, twins by the looks of it, held her. One took a claw sliding it over her  
chest cutting her. She screamed for me. With all of the strength I could muster  
I thrust my arms back and clawed the back of the big ones head.

It was enough for him to loosen his grip and I broke free. Turning around just  
fast enough to catch him off guard with a right hook, followed by left jab and  
then right uppercut. That was my hat trick of hits because the next thing I felt  
was a sharp pain then darkness.

I woke up on the ground slightly wet from rain that must have occurred while I  
was unconscious. I looked around and there seemed to be no one in sight. The  
rain had fortunately not been enough to cover Erica's sent. I had a lock on it.  
Could I really go up against those guys again though? They were strong, very  
strong. Almost as strong as...Derek. Their eyes, they had been red like an  
alphas.

I may be in over my head. I can't go back though. I still have no idea the  
status of the situation. That old man and those other hunters could be coming  
for me right now. Derek, Isaac, Scott, they could all be dead right now. I can't  
leave her though. Even if I am walking into death itself I have to find her, so  
I will.

This sharp pain in my back is killing me. Derek mentioned we don't heal as  
quickly from alpha inflicted wounds. He did not mention the burning sensation  
though. Big dude is going down first, then the Edwards scissors feet bitch.  
Pretty boy Olsen twins are last, their shit is getting clawed up like confetti.

Listen to me tough talk like they didn't hand my ass to me last night. I suppose  
it is just cathartic to talk like I have a fighting chance. Also makes the  
walking seem to go by faster. I am close though, Erica's scent is getting  
stronger.

This has got to be it. This place is huge, definitely a step up from abandoned  
subways and burned down houses. Looks like a converted bank. Which probably  
means that they are keeping Erica in the most secure place, vault.

This was gonna be hard. I had broken into homes before but a bank vault guarded  
by alpha werewolves should pose some difficulty. And if I get caught I doubt  
they'll be as forgiving as my last victim and give me a job at their ice rink.  
Stranger things have happen though. So let's see if I still got it.

Hardest part about breaking an entering is the silence, especially when you're  
my size. Stealth an b&e sort of go hand and hand. I am not the most stealthy guy  
though. That's why my main tool has always been diversion first. So let's bring  
them out. Derek said wolves could modulate their howling. Make our numbers sound  
greater than they are. Let's give that a shot.

And there they go, off into the woods. Distraction completed. Now for the hard  
part. Or at least it used to be the hard part before I had the strength to rip  
doors off from hinges.

Now just follow the scent. She's close. I call out her name. She yells back.

"Boyd run it's trap!"

Knocked out again. I wake this time on a cold cement floor. This time she's  
next to me though. She is shaken and seems exhausted, clearly scared but she  
smiles at me. A man enters.

He wear sunglasses and has a cane. I notice the claws on his hand. Can't help  
but wonder how a werewolf is blind. Why did he not heal? He says he left me in  
hopes I'd bring Derek to them to rescue Erica. I tell him that I am not sure if  
Derek is even alive. He confirms he is. I ask why he did not go get him himself  
then. He calls himself a delegator who rarely gets his hands dirty, as he wipes  
his hands with a cloth. I tell him where I come from we call people like him  
cowards or more appropriately bitches. He smiles and walks away.

Erica and I can't move since we are chained to this pillar. She looks into my  
eyes and grabs my hand firmly and takes some of my pain away. I don't know  
exactly how she dies it and I don't think she does either. I do the same taking  
back my pain, and some of hers.

"Boyd an Erica against the world" she says.

"B&E against the world" I reply.


End file.
